Millions of Americans suffer from chronic sleep onset insomnia, but there is currently no effective treatment for this malady. (Hypnotics and sedatives are ineffective against chronic insomnia.) Preliminary work suggests that biofeedback might hold some promise for the treatment of sleep onset insomnia. In the current study, 40 carefully selected sleep onset insomniacs are randomly assigned to four treatment groups. One group receives good, orthodox medical care, one feedback of frontalis EMG, another feedback of EMG and theta waves, and the last group receives feedback of the sensory motor rhythm. Changes in sleep are assessed both by subjective reports and by laboratory recordings. Three nights of lab sleep each are measured before treatment, after feedback, and after a nine month follow-up period. The study is currently in its second year. Only the group receiving frontalis EMG feedback has been analyzed to date. According to the subjective reports of the insomniacs, EMG biofeedback has helped them to sleep better. However, according to the sleep lab data, EMG feedback has no effect whatsoever on sleep onset insomnia. Results from the other groups are expected by Fall 1976.